The Straw Hats In Remnant
by Themanwithnolife
Summary: This is a crossover of One Piece and RWBY. The straw hat pirates were just sleeping in the seas of the New World , when what was at first a storm, is actually a gateway to another realm. (Rated m for mature language and descriptive violence)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 more than a storm

The straw hat pirates: Tony Tony Chopper, Cyborg Franky, Cat Burglar Nami, Devils child Nico Robin, Black Foot Sanji, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Musician Brook, King of the snipers Sogeking (Usopp), and Monkey D. Luffy, were out on the seas of the 'new world' on the thousand sunny, continuing there search for the one piece treasure. It was a cam night on the sea, everyone was sleeping like a rock. Then, a faint whirring noise started up. Soon after the sound started, it woke up Nami. "Nnngh, what's going on? I thought that the weather would be fine enough to sleep on the sea tonight?" Nami soon got out of her bunk and went outside to the deck, and she stood in shock. "EVERYONE! GET UP NOW ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Nami yelled. The rest of the crew instantly woke up and stormed to the deck. "What seems to be the problem miss navigator?" Robin asked. "Yeah Nami, What's wrong? You woke me up! I was having a SUPER dream!" Said Franky. "Were being sucked into a whirlpool!" Said Nami. "No problem! I'll just 'coup de vente' us out of here!" Franky replied. Franky ran to the wheel and fired up the coup de vente. "COUP DE-uh oh" said Franky. "What's wrong Franky?" Luffy asked. "None of the sunnys engines are working" Franky replied. "WHAAAT!" Everyone else yelled in shock. As the thousand sunny grew closer and closer to the center of the whirlpool, luffy noticed something at the center of it. "Whoooooaaaah, cooool! Hey! Look you guys! The center of the whirlpool is glowing!" Luffy yelled. "Why are you so impressed by what the thing that's going to kill us LOOKS LIKE!" Nami yelled, then she puched Luffy in the head. "WERE ALL GOING TO DIE AAAAHH" yelled Usopp. "Everyone hang onto something! Were going under!" Franky yelled. Soon, a bright white lighted blinded everyone's vision and they all lost consciousness. The first one to awake was Luffy, "nnngh, what happened?" Luffy then noticed that everyone else was knocked out too. Luffy then saw that there was an island not to far from them. "Everyone get up! There's another island we have to explore!" Yelled Luffy. Everyone else slowly started to wake up. "W-what the hell happened? Last thing I remember, we were being sucked into a whirlpool" Nami said. Well that doesn't matter, right now we have to continue our adventure! SUPER!" Franky stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Learning The Basics

The Strawhats anchored their ship and we're now on dry land making preparations for venturing into the 'island'. "All right, you know the drill." Said Nami. Then she pulled out the straws and everyone grabbed one. "One, two, three!" Everyone pulled their straws and examined them. The ones that were watching the ship were Chopper, Brook, and Sanji. Which meant that Nami, Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky were going to be venturing the 'island'.

"yahoooo! I won!" Exclaimed Luffy. "Well I guess that settles it!" Said Nami. "Yohohoho! Bummer, it seems I have to bore myself to death on the ship. Oh, wait, I'm already dead, yohohoho!" Said Brook. "All right you guys we'll be sure to return to the Sunny before dark so make sure to take care of her 'till then alright!" Stated Nami. And with that the 6 of the crew went out to explore the land.

"all right so while were here we might as well get some things for the Sunny. Let's see, we need to buy some ingredients and food, some cola for Franky, paper for my maps and charts, and then there's gunpowder." Nami said.

"Hey, guys look! There's some fancy looking stuff here! Coool!" Said Luffy. "Hmm, not only that but look at the architecture of these buildings and the clothing of the people, I haven't seen anything quite as advanced as this before." Said Robin. "Hey, Luffy could you head to the top of that building and tell me what you see?" Asked Robin pointing at a nearby pillar. "Sure thing." Luffy said. LuffY grabbed onto a building and stretched back. "Gomu Gomu No, ROCKET!" Luffy sprang into the air and landed on the pillar.

Everyone's attention immediately turned to a man flying through the air and leaving them speechless at the sight of it. "What do you see Luffy?!" Nami asked. "There's a lot of buildings, a harbor, and the town square I think. Heeey I think I see a festival not far from here! Let's check it out!" Luffy answered. "Alright we'll check it out now get back over here!" Nami yelled. Luffy leapt from the pillar and landed back with Nami and the others with a grin on his face. "Hahahaha! This place sure is strange!" Luffy said.

"Hey guys, do you know what's going on here? All the people here are looking at us as if were all aliens or something." Franky said. "It's probably nothing to think too hard about, maybe they aren't used to seeing pirates." Said Zoro. And with that they went to check out the festival Luffy mentioned.

"Well this festival does seem to be quite popular by the looks of it, I wonder if I should've worn something else now instead of this. Whatever, that's beside the point, let's see what this festival is all about." Said Nami. Then she went up to a few girls, they looked like they were 16 or 17, and they were wearing a uniform. "Um, excuse me? Could you tell me what's going on here, we aren't quite from here." Nami asked. "Oh, you must beeeee-Woah! Holy crap it's a cyborg!" Ruby said. "Right you are! The names Franky ma'm!" Franky said. "wooooow that's so cool!" Ruby squealed. "Yeah I know, I get that a lot." Franky replied. "Alright calm down li'l sis, excuse her, oh! Where are my manners. I'm Yang, you've already met Ruby, and the one next to me is Weiss-Hello." Yang said. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Nami, the cyborg is Franky, the woman next to me is Robin, the guy with a scar on his eye is Zoro, the guy with the long nose is Usopp, and the one with the straw hat is Luffy." Nami said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, did you need something?" Yang asked. "Oh right uh could you tell what's going on?" Nami asked. "Oh this? This is the vytal festival, it's when the 4 kingdoms of Remnant come together and celebrate unity and peace there's dances, parades, and lots of other fun things to do!" Yang said.

"uuuh, I'm sorry but did you say 'four kingdoms'?" Nami asked. "Yeah, 4 kingdoms: Vale, Vaccuole, Mistral, and Atlas." Yang said. "I've never heard of any 4 kingdoms, the new world sure is strange." Nami said. "What's the 'new world'?" Yang asked. "Ya know, the new world! The uncharted and merciless half of the grand line!" Nami said. "What in the world are you talking about!? Nothing that your saying is making any sense?! This is Vale, the most popular of the 4 cities in the world of Remnant!" Yang stated. "W-w-wait! World of Remnant!? What in the hell is going on here?!" Nami yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lessons Of Remnant

"Let me get this strait then, we are in some sort of fantasy world where the number one threat is wild destructive creatures of darkness or 'Grimm' and they can't be destroyed and the best way to deal with them is by training the people to become huntsman and huntresses?" Nami repeated. "That about sums it up", Yang said.

"and in your world, the number one threat is pirates and all there have been a burst of more of them after the pirate king Gold Roger died and announced that he left his treasure somewhere on the grand line?" Yang repeated. "Yep, that's right", Nami said.

"Hey guys, I'm star~ving! Can we get some fooooood!" Yelled Luffy. "Are you kidding me Luffy! You just ate back on the ship!" Nami shouted. "But I'm hungry again!" Luffy replied. "It wouldn't suprise you if I said that we're pirates would it?" Nami asked. "Nah, not at all", team RWBY replied. "What if I told you that this rubber-brained idiot was our captain?" Nami asked again. "HIM, CAPTAIN!?" Weiss and Blake replied. "Well, please humor us with how that happened", Yang asked. 'grumble' Luffy's stomach echoed. "Why don't we talk about it during lunch?" Yang said. "Sounds fine to me!" Nami replied.

_30 minutes later_

"Man, I am stuuuuuuffed!" Exclaimed Luffy. "Okay, so whats this world like? We've told you just about enough about us and the grand line, but you haven't explained your world to us", asked Nami. "I think I'll explain it ladies", Yang stated.

"This is Remnant, and the only major threat here are the creatures of Grimm. Dark, evil, and ravenous beasts that have been attacking mankind ever since it started many years ago. Also, in this world there is 1 difference between every person: their semblance. A semblance is like a special ability, for example Ruby's semblance is speed and Weiss's semblance is glyphs", Yang said.

"That's crazy! How can we believe you?" Nami asked. And with that Ruby had completely vanished from the chair and appeared outside the restaurant. Another second later she had reappeared back in her chair. "So cooool!" Yelled Luffy. "I still haven't told you everything", Yang said.

"There are 4 kingdoms in Remnant, in there are schools and academy's in each one that teach the people everything they need to know about Remnant and eventually, those people will graduate from a college and be given the title Hunter or Huntress. Hunters and Huntresses are people that help others in need, like a form of superhero. They are also highly known to be very strong", Yang finished.

"Wow, it looks like life here is harder than life in the Grand line", Nami said. "Oi, oi, Nami look! We need to get back to the ship! It's almost sundown!" Usopp said. "Oh crap! Sorry but we need to head back to the ship, thanks for everything!" Nami yelled. "Let's meet again soon!" Luffy yelled. "Not at all, later!" Ruby answered. And with that, the Pirates began to head back to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fight with the outsiders

Everyone was on the Sunny sound asleep at the docks when suddenly, a loud whirring' noise started filling the air.

"ungh, what is it this time?" Nami said. She began to get out of bed and headed out on the deck of the Sunny. She scanned the entire area, the sound now growing louder. Shortly later all of the crew were out on the deck tired. "What's that noise? It's really annoying!" Luffy complained. "Shh!" Nami stated. She continued scanning and then noticed a group of airships approaching from a distance. "Over there!" Nami yelled. Everyone soon rushed over to Nami and looked out to the sea. "What is it, I don't see anything", Usopp said. "In the sky!" Nami said. "In the sky?" Usopp repeated. Usopp looked to the sky and saw 5 airships on the horizon. "GAHHHH! What the hell is that!? It looks, AWESOME!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

eventually, the airships were landing on the docks. "I'm going to check out those cool airships who's coming?" Luffy asked. "You know the drill Luffy", Nami pulled out the straws. "One... Two... Three!" Everyone pulled their straws. Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Brook were to stay on the ship, and Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were to investigate.

"Alright! I won!" Luffy yelled. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were all glooming. "Why did it have to be me?" They all said. "Well, rules are rules", Robin said. "What the hell does that mean?!" The 3 yelled. "Whatever, I'm sure I'll get another chance to fight with extraterrestrials later", said Zoro. With that, the group went off to investigate the airships.

eventually, they ran into a group of men and Luffy began to greet them. "Hey! What are you guys do- Luffy was grabbed by the others and pulled behind a crate. The grunt merely forgot he heard him. "Luffy! What the hell?!" Said Nami. "What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked. "Those guys don't look very friendly Luffy", Usopp replied. "So what? We can take them out!" Luffy answered. "I don't doubt that but let's listen to their intentions before that, I have a strange feeling..." They all heard yelling and peeked their heads out and listened. There were a couple of henchmen aiming their weapons, a man in a white trench coat and a bowler hat, and a girl dressed in black and white and a black bow holding a sword to the mans throat. She then pulled off her bow to reveal 2 black cat ears. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" She demanded. The henchmen began lowering their weapons. "Didn't you get the memo?" the man said. "What are you talking about?" She replied. "The White Fang and I are going in on an operation", he answered. "Tell what it is or I'll put an end to your little 'operation'", she demanded. "I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation", he said. Then a bullhead flew above them.

"I don't exactly know what's up but that guys in trouble!" Luffy ran out to save the man. "Wait Luffy!" Nami yelled. "That Baka!"

k mm mRoman let out a grin and prepared to shoot his cane when M k. Ja fist came stretching towards him and Blake. Blake noticed a second later and freed Roman and ducked bjack, the fist only mere inches in front of her. Luffy then stretched towards her and she back flipped away. "What are you doing!? Why are you defending him?!" Blake screamed. "You were going to kill him!" Luffy said. "He's a criminal!" Blake replied. "Oh, really? What did he do?" Luffy asked. "You haven't of him?!" Blake said. "Sorry to interrupt," Roman said. "But I have enough to deal with so," Roman began to fire his cane at the two several times.

Blake and Luffy successfully evaded the bullets. "He's committed several crimes and made many shady deals!" Blake stated. "Oh, is that so? Then why don't we show him what we're capable of!" Luffy yelled. Luffy began to run towards Roman fast. Roman began spraying fire dust with his cane. Luffy began slowing down as he looked at the bullet. "What the!" Luffy was hit with several amounts of fire dust. "How does that taste brat!" Roman laughed. "What was he thinking?!" Blake said. "Oh yeah, Ruby told us about something like this. A form of elemental ammo", Luffy remembered. "**Second Gear**!" when the dust cloud disappeared, Luffy was gone. "What! Impossible! Where did that brat go?!" Roman yelled. "Right here", Luffy appeared in front of Roman, "**Gum Gum**..." Luffy stretched both arms behind him. "What the hell?" Roman said. "What!? Are his limbs, stretching?" Blake said. "**Jet Bazooka**!" Luffy stretched his arms forwards and hit Roman in the chest and sent him flying into a crate. "This guy, just who in the world is he?" Blake wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Discussion with the headmaster

Team RWBY was in the Cafeteria when Ruby dropped a thick binder on the table and Ruby gave a speech. "Ah-ahem, Brothers, Sisters, Friends, Weiss. Four score and one year ago I had a dream that we, as a team, would get together and have the most fun, ever!" Ruby said. "This 'oughta be good," Yang said as a grape flew into her mouth.

"Are you sure that we should meet this 'Ozpin' guy? What if he's just bad news?" Nami asked. "I trust Red, and she's our friend, I don't see any real reasons why she would do something like that," Luffy said. "But still-" Nami stopped as she saw food flying through the cafeteria in the window. "What the hell is this?!" Sanji yelled as he became engulfed in flames. "When I see who wasted such delicious food I'm gonna-" Sanji kicked open the door and saw team RWBY and 4 other people throwing food. "Oh~It's you delicacies of the gods!~MELLORINE~MELLORINE~MELLOR-" Sanji was smashed in the head by a watermelon and he fell to the floor with hearts in his eyes. Then the rest of the crew entered the Cafeteria and froze in awe of the mess in the roomand the heated food fight currently taking place.

Then they looked on as Yang was sent through the roof by a girl with a watermelon on a metal bar. They continued to observe the food fight a few minutes longer until Luffy started to try and join the fight, but Nami held his shirt to keep him still. Then a teacher with a writing crop burst through the doors with an angered look on her face. Then she waved her crop and everything began to move and become fixed until all the food, tables, and sodas were back in their proper places. "Children, please, do NOT play with your food," She said. "SUGOI~" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper yelled stargazed. "Your like a wizard!" Luffy said. "Can you teach me how to do that Magic Lady?" Chopper asked. Sanji regained consciousness and began to romance the female before him.

"Oh!~Sweet, sweet Mellorine! What is this beauty I stand before known as?" Sanji took her palm and kissed it. Glynda blushed and knocked him into the wall with her magic. Sanji began to slowly slid down the wall, his nosebleed covering the wall as he slid down.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a charmer," Nami said. Glynda turned to the group of misfits behind her and stared for a moment. "You are the 'Straw hat pirates' yes?" Glynda asked. "Yup, thats us," Luffy answered. "One of our teams said you would be coming, follow me, I will lead you to Professor Ozpin's office," Glynda said.

"So what's this Pin-guy like?" Luffy asked. "Personally, he's one of the most troubling puzzles to solve. But otherwise, he is a very observant man, he is the founder of this academy and expects nothing of the students but to graduate and become formidable and respectable huntsmen and huntresses," Glynda said. "And it's pronounced," Glynda turned and pointed her writing crop at Luffy and he ducked, Glynda still whacked him in the head and it swelled. "Professor Ozpin," Glynda stated. "Ah, Wade," Luffy said. Glynda returned to escorting the pirates to Ozpin. Once they reached the elevator, everyone stepped in and began entering Ozpin's office. "Just know that if you 'Pirates' try anything I'll send you out the window," Glynda stated. "What?" Luffy said. Before Luffy could reply, the elevator opened and the group stepped into the office. "Wow coool! there's gears in the ceiling!" Luffy said. "Professor Ozpin, I've brought the pirates you spoke of," Glynda stated. "Ozpin put away his scroll showing last nights fight on the docks. "Thank you Glynda, could you please leave the room," Ozpin said. Glynda complied and exited the office. "So, you are the pirates that my team spoke of correct?" Ozpin said. "Yeah, so what?" Luffy said. "My team also said that you appear to be from another dimension," Ozpin said. "Yeah, again, so what?" Luffy repeated. "They also said that you were looking for a way home. And I believe I can be of assistance," Ozpin said. "What?" Luffy said. "I mean I would like to help you get home," Ozpin restated.

"What?" Everyone said. "You really mean it?" Nami asked. "That's preposterous, we only came here a day ago, and you say there's a way back professor?" Robin said. "I said no such thing about knowing how to get you back home, I merely stated I would like to help you get back home," Ozpin stated. "Oh," everyone said. "Well, either way, we are grateful to accept your help," Nami stated. "Wonderful, now if you would be so kind as to tell me your names," Ozpin asked. "Of course," Nami said.

_The Strawhat Pirates: Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook, introduce themselves to the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin_

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, and now that we've gotten formalities out of the way, I would like to talk to you about the things my team may have left out," Ozpin said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Discussion with the Headmaster part 2

"First thing is first, now, Luffy was it? How and where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin pulled up his tablet and showed him his fight against Roman last night, stretching his limbs and other attacks. "I didn't learn to do that, it's just the power of my devil fruit mostly," Luffy answered. Ozpin grew a confused look on his face. "Devil fruit you say? What are these so-called 'Devil fruits' you speak of?" Ozpin asked.

"Devil fruits are incredibly powerful fruits said to contain the spirits of the devil within them. Certain types of Devil fruits contain certain types of abilities, and when a person or animal eats one of them, they obtain the powers of the fruit," Nami stated. Ozpin leaned forward, "Interesting, what else is known about these Devil fruits?" He asked. "There are three different classes of Devil fruits; Zoan, Paramecia, and Logia," Nami stated. "Zoan-types carry the abilities of animals and can allow the user to gain the traits of the animal, there are three forms to a Zoan-type; human-form, human-beast-form, and beast-form," Robin stated. "The next class is Paramecia. Paramecia-types carry the abilities of an item or material and transforms the entire users body into that material. The abilities of it can alter the user's body and manipulate it," Sanji stated. "And what of the Logia-types?" Ozpin asked. "Logia-types are considered to be the most powerful of the three classes," Nami stated. "Logia-types carry the abilities of an element such as fire, ice, and light. Once the user eats a Logia-type Devil fruit their entire body becomes the element and the user can control and manipulate the element at will, wether or not the user creates it or not. And since the user becomes the element, there are very few ways to hurt these users and are thus seen as immortal," Robin stated. "But are they truly invincible? There must be some sort of drawback to having such a power," Ozpin asked. "There are only two known weaknesses to all Devil fruit users: Water and Haki," Franky said.

"Interesting, your world sure is strange, but what is this 'Haki' you speak of, and why is their only other weakness water?" Ozpin asked. "'Haki' is more commonly known as 'the manifestation of spirit', it can be used as a form of armor, defense, attack, and mush more," Zoro said. "and the reason why Devil fruit users are weak to seawater is not known very well, people say the reason why is because of the devils of the sea. When Devil fruit users enter seawater, they lose all of their strength and powers and are vulnerable, they can even drown if the water is deep enough," Usopp said. "What else is there to talk about from your world?" Ozpin asked.

_And so for the next half hour, the Strawhat pirates told all they knew and how they have been able to overcome those obstacles, and explained their ways of fighting_

"Thank you for sharing, now I believe it's time I tell you about **this** world," Ozpin stated. Ozpin rose from his chair and walked towards the window. "The world of Remnant is a dangerous place; The creatures of darkness, or 'Grimm' as we call them, feed off of anger and distrust of the people," Ozpin stated. "We know about the Grimm already Professor," Nami said. "And what of the Faunus?" Ozpin asked as he turned and faced the Strawhats. The pirates tilted their heads in confusion. "The Faunus are people that have traits of animals, and are ridiculed by the people due to their 'indifference'," Ozpin stated. "That sounds terrible!" Nami said. "Indeed it is, however eventually a Faunus group rose up and desired to be treated no more equal than the humans and respectively achieved their goal. A treaty was signed to declare that the Faunus would no longer be ridiculed for their gifts. But even still, the people continued treating the Faunus with no respect and eventually the White Fang transformed into a terrorist group, and now seek to make humans treat the Faunus with respect with force ever since," He said.

"Thats just terrible," Robin said. "And now the White Fang has allied themselves with a group of assailants including the man that you fought last night and have been robbing all of the Dust in Vale," Ozpin said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well what can we do to help?" Luffy asked. Ozpin drank his coffee and looked at the pirates. "Need I remind you that I said that **I** would like to help **You**, I said no such thing as needing any help," Ozpin restated once again. "Well we'd still like to help!" Luffy repeated. "Our captains right, besides, if we really were to just sit around and wait for a way home, then our captain would just find something to do on his own and that would most likely get in your way," Nami stated.

"Very well then, in that case I would like you and your Crew to investigate the warehouses in downtown Vale," Ozpin pulled up a map of Vale and zoomed in on the location of the Warehouses near a Club on his monitor. "Rumors have spread that there is going to be a convergence of White Fang members in one of these warehouses and I'd like you to sneak in and get some information on their plans," Ozpin stated. Ozpin handed the crew a couple of White Fang mercenary outfits and masks. "These should help you to infiltrate the meeting," Ozpin said. "We'll do our best Pin-guy!" Luffy said. The Strawhats exited the Office and went to the location Ozpin marked on the scroll he gave Nami.

"I think they'l do just fine here," Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Infiltration

_The Strawhat pirates reached the marked area at the warehouses and huddled in a group._

"So, how should we go about this? There are too many of them to just go around together?" Usopp asked. "If we split into three groups, we should be able to cover more ground," Robin stated. "Great idea Robin!" Chopper said. "Alright there are 9 on us so we should split into groups of 3, everyone grab a straw!" Nami pulled out nine straws and each member took one and pulled them out. There were 3 straws with the color red, 3 with the color green, and 3 with the color blue. Sanji, Robin, and Chopper got the red straws, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky got the green straws, and Luffy, Nami, and Brook got the blue straws. "Alright, the groups have been decided, so how should we do this?" Nami asked. "There are 3 rows of warehouses, so it'd be best for each group to have a row," Franky said. "Right then, Sanji-kun, Robin, Chopper, you guys take the left row, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky, you'll take the right, Luffy-wait where did Luffy go?" Everyone looked around when they saw Luffy booking it to the warehouses. "Luffy! Wait for us you Baka! You guys know what to do, let's go!" And the 3 groups of pirates scattered and began searching the warehouses.

After a while of searching, Luffy, Nami, and Brook found a guard and a few people entering a warehouse and hid behind the wall. "Time to put these things on," the three pirates disguised themselves in the White Fang outfits and walked into the warehouse without being suspected. The other two teams investigated the warehouses and tried to find any clues. Luffy, Nami, and Brook joined the large crowd of people and watched as Roman walked on stage. "Oi! That's the Torch guy who shot Ruby, OI! Y-Luffy was cut off as Nami covered his mouth. "Remember Luffy, we're only here to get information, not start a brawl!" Nami whispered.

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause!" Roman announced. "What's a human doing here!?" Someone yelled from the crowd. "Well I'm glad you asked Dearie now I'll be the first to admit; Humans, are just the worst, case in point. So I know you'd like to see us locked away or better yet killed. But before the claws come out I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the people in control; the ones pulling the strings and letting us rotten humans control the cities. Government, military, even the schools are all to blame for your lot in life. And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately, I'm the best exterminator in town, no offense to any rodents in the room," Roman said.

"Ooh, that's a cool looking robot!" "How did it get here?" The three pirates turned and saw Blake and Sun in White Fang masks. "Blake? Sun? Is that you?" Nami asked. "Nami? What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked. "That Pin guy sent us here to spy on the meeting," Luffy said. "So he **did** do something about it," Blake said silently.

"As some of you may have heard this thing is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they've hit the shelves," Roman continued. Roman continued his speech while the group of five traded information until Roman called the new recruits up to the stage. "We should get out of here," Blake said. "Sir, the pirates, they've found the warehouses," the Lieutenant said. "What, where?!" Roman scanned the warehouse and found five familiar looking figures in the crowd. "We've been spotted, what do we do now?" Sun said. "They can't see in the dark," Blake stated. Blake shot the fuse box and darkness filled the warehouse. After a couple of shouting the five of them burst out the window running, but Luffy refused to move. "Luffy! What are you doing?!" Nami yelled.

"I already told you didn't I? I'm gonna kick that Torch's ass!" Luffy stated. Then the Atlas Paladin crashed through the wall. "OOOH! IT'S THAT COOL ROBOT!" Luffy said stargazed. Roman stared at the rubberman, then to the other 4 behind him running and began to chase them down. "Oi! Where do you think your going?! I've got some beef with you!" Luffy yelled as he chased down the Paladin.

Sun, Blake, Nami, and Brook were all leaping rooftop to rooftop while the Paladin chased them down. Blake pulled up her phone and contacted her teammates. "Everyone! If you can hear this we need-HELP!~" Sun screamed. Blake continued explaining the current situation as they continued trying to flee the Paladin. "We need to find them," Yang stated. Then, from behind Yang and Neptune a series of screams and loud tremors echoed. "AAAAAHH!~" the group of four screamed. Then Luffy was seen behind the Paladin, "Oi! I said get back here you stupid Torch!" Luffy yelled.

_Back at the warehouses..._

*TREMOR* "Huh?" While the other groups were investigating the warehouses, a Paladin emerged from the shadows. "KYAAA! It's a big scary robot!" Usopp screamed in fear. Zoro unsheathed his swords and took a stance. "I thought it was too suspicious for nothing to be here," Zoro stated.

*TREMOR* "What the- another Paladin emerged from the dark and moved towards the other three pirates. Sanji raised his leg and stared down the metal suit before him. "Oh, this looks like fun, I hope we don't get pummeled into a pulp," Robin stated. "Robin! That's not funny!" Chopper said. Sanji grinned as he approached the Paladin.

_Back with Luffy and the others..._

"Luffy is that you?" Yang yelled. "Oh, hey Yang, what're you doing here?" Luffy asked. "Just investigating," Yang said. "Well that giant robot-thingy is chasing down Blake and my crewmates," Luffy stated. Yang motioned Luffy to get on the bike. "Let's go then!" She stated. Luffy hopped onto the bike and they began chasing down the Paladin. In just a few minutes, the three caught up to it and Luffy stood on the bike and stretched his arms and grabbed a car ahead. "Thanks! I've got him now, **GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKET!"** Luffy jumped off the bike and blasted through the air. "**GOMU GOMU NO..."** Luffy bit into his thumb and blew into it inflating his arm massively. "**GIGANT WHIP!**" Luffy swung his leg and moved the air in his arm into his leg and sent the Paladin off the bridge. Soon after, team RWBY, Luffy, Nami, and Brook leapt off the bridge after the Paladin.

_Back at the warehouse with Zoro, Usopp, and Franky..._

"**FRANKY... ROCKET LAUNCHER!**" "**HISSATSU MIDORIBOSHI!**" The Paladin had been all but worthless against the pirates Zoro walked up to the Paladin, about to land a blow onto Zoro, then he held up all three of his swords. "**SANTORYUU:** **TATSUMAKI!**" The Paladin was sent through the roof and slashed into pieces, Zoro sheathed his swords. "You weren't anything close to a warm up," Zoro stated.

_At the other warehouse with Snji, Robin, and Chopper..._

"**CIEN FLEUR: CLUTCH!**" Robin was trying her best to detatch the Paladins arm and fell to the ground. "Robin-Chwan!" Sanji yelled. The Paladin was about to punch Robin when chopper jumped into the way "**GUARD POINT!**" Chopper grew into a fuzzy brown ball and took the Paladin's fist and sent it backwards to the ground. "Good one Chopper!" Sanji said. "It was nothing you stupid asshole!" Chopper said as he became flattered. The Paladin rose back to it's feet as Sanji stared it down again. "You bastard! How dare you hurt my sweet Robin-Chwan." Sanji spun his legs into ablaze, "**DIABLE JAMBE: SPECTRE!**" Sanji began kicking and burned his kicks straight through the metal and turned it into Swiss cheese. Sanji's leg returned to normal and he held his cigarette. "No one hurts a lady on my watch pal," Sanji stated.

_Back on the bridge with team RWBY, Luffy, Nami, and Brook..._

"Thanks for the help you guys, my team and I will handle it from here," Ruby stated. "Sure no prob- "nope," Luffy stated. "You two can sit this one out," Luffy cracked his fists, "but like I already said: I'm gonna kick that Torch guy's ass!" Luffy restated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Painting The Town

_Authors note: I am so so Sorry about the mess up I had last chapter everyone, I hadn't noticed it until now. Apparently, I accidentally posted the same chapter on BOTH stories, anyway, here is the proper chapter you guys should've gotten a few weeks ago, enjoy!_

"Alright here's the plan, Luffy, you get Roman's attention while we-LET'S GO YOU STUPID TORCH!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards Roman. "Luffy! Wait! We need to come up with a plan first!" Ruby yelled. **"Gomu Gomu No..."** Luffy leaped into the air and aimed his fist at the Paladin. **"Pistol!"** Luffy stretched his arm and hit the Paladin but it proved ineffective as the Paladin took Luffy into his hands and threw him through three stone pillars. "Luffy!" Ruby shrieked in worry. Roman let out a laugh until Luffy emerged from the rubble and dusted himself off. "Those kinds of moves won't work on me: because I'm made of rubber!" Luffy stated. "Alright, it seems their captain really is a simple minded dunce," Weiss said. "It's alright, he'll just have to keep up with us then! Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled.

_Weiss and Yang are left together, Weiss freezes the ground and Yang leaped into the air and fires her Ember Celica at it, engulfing the area in mist._

Luffy, who has just returned from the last attack soon enters the mist in search of Roman. "Where did all this fog come from? OI! TOR-Luffy was tackled to the ground and was cut off as Roman turned and saw nothing. "Oi! What's the big ide-shh! Listen Luffy!" Ruby said. "I have a plan, if you want to join in I won't stop you, but the only thing I ask of you is to attack him once my teammates move in on him, okay?" Ruby stated. Luffy replied with a nod and they both rose from the ground. Ruby leaped at the Paladin and hit it, Blake and Weiss beside her. "Checkmate!"

_Weiss and Blake launched a series of attacks on the Paladin's legs, and Weiss managed to damage one of it's weapons. Just as Blake was about to be stomped beneath the metal beast, Weiss summoned a glyph and pulled Blake out of the way. The Paladin began launching missiles at the Huntresses-in-training, but they were able to dodge most of them. As Weiss was evading, she was forced to leap into the air, the Paladin shot her and sent her back, as Weiss flew threw the air, she summoned another glyph and gave Blake the power to slice all the oncoming rockets in half._

"Ladybug!"

_Ruby ran through the Paladins legs and slashed the metal, Ruby and Blake began to hack away at the legs as hard as they could, then they leaped into the air and slashed through one of it's arms at the same time and successfully severed it off. Then Luffy and Yang began to sprint towards the metal beast._**"Busoushoku: Kouka!"**_Luffy's arms became a dark shade of black as he continued charging at the Paladin. _**"Gomu Gomu No... Gattling!"** _Luffy began unleashing a battalion of punches on the Paladin. Roman laughed at Luffy's attack, thinking that like before it would leave him unscathed. But Roman was mistaken as Luffy's attack began denting the mechanized suit and damaging it's legs. Roman was surprised and kicked the rubberman into a pillar and fired rockets where he landed. __Yang, after witnessing what occurred leaped onto the Paladin's head and began unloading Ember Celica into it. Roman was getting very mad, and backpedaled himself through three stone pillars and knocked Yang off, then geared up the robotic arm and punched her through another pillar and she landed to the ground. Luffy came out from the rubble and saw Yang motionless on the ground._

"OI! BIG FAT METAL TRASH CAN!" Luffy yelled. The Paladin turned and faced Luffy, and began walking over to the meddlesome pirate, "Hold on a sec Luffy, I think I'll handle it from here..." Yang rose from the ground with her eyes bright crimson and her hair glowing like fire. The Paladin paused as it turned back around and faced Yang. The Paladin proceeded to throw the finishing blow onto Yang but she caught it without so much as flinching and punched the Paladin's other arm off cleanly with a single blow. "S-Sugoi, what's up with her? Where did she get all that power?" Nami and Brook asked. "It's her Semblance: with each hit, she gets stronger," Ruby stated. "And she uses that energy to fight back, that's what makes her special." The Paladin kicked Yang back and she was flung past the team. "Bumblebee!"

_Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Yang and she caught it in her hand. Blake pulled the bow and Yang was flipped onto her feet and they both began a process of flinging Yang into the Paladin._

"We have to slow it down," Ruby stated. "And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked. Ruby paused for a moment. "Iceflower!"

_Ruby dug Crescent Rose into the ground and Weiss summoned three glyphs in front of it, as Ruby fired Crescent Rose, the bullets were infused/transformed with ice. Each bullet that hit the Paladin encased it with ice to the point where the Paladin was no longer able to move and Yang landed a devastating blow onto the Paladin sending it across the ground. _**"Busoushouku: Kouka!"** _Luffy's arm became black again as he stretched his arm behind him for a mile._** "Hard Bullet!"** _Luffy brought his arm back and smashed the Paladin to the ground, completely destroying it._

"Just got this thing clean," Roman said as he dusted himself off. Yang fired Ember Celica at him but the shot was blocked by a woman with an umbrella. "Ladies, Ice Queen," Roman said. "Always a pleasure, Neo, if you would." The woman bowed as Yang lunged at the two and punched them and they turned to glass and shattered. Soon after, a Bullhead flew by with the two of them on board. There was a moment of silence. "I guess she really made our plans, fall apart? Ehh?" Weiss joked. "No, just, no," Yang said. "What! But you do it!" Weiss replied. "There's a time and a place for jokes," Yang stated. "Was this not it?" Weiss asked. "No it just, wasn't very good," Yang said. "Well at least I'm trying," Weiss stated.

Team RWBY began to head back to Beacon. "Hey where are you going!? Come back here so I can kick you a-Luffy was then pinched by Nami. "Come on Luffy, we should get going too, we need to tell Ozpin what we found out, I'm sure that Roman will be back again soon enough," Nami stated. Luffy sighed and the three pirates followed team RWBY back to Beacon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Going on a Trip

"So, how was the meeting? Did you discover anything interesting?" Ozpin asked. "Yeah, we found that stupid Torch guy was the one who called it! But then this weird ice cream lady helped him escape," Luffy said. "From what we could gather, it would seem that this 'White Fang' is on the prowl for new recruits. And Roman said that he would be handing out these to the members moving out," Nami pulled up the scroll and handed it off to Ozpin. "This is an expensive piece of military equipment-they haven't even been used on the battlefield yet," Ozpin stated. "Well, what is it, if you don't mind us asking," Usopp said.

Ozpin returned the scroll back to Nami. "It's called an 'Atlesian Paladin', and it's the newest piece of equipment designed to annihilate hordes of Grimm with ease," Ozpin said. "Then why is it in the hands of a criminal such as Torchwick? And more importantly, how?" Robin asked. Ozpin thought to himself for a moment. "The members of the White Fang have been known to infiltrate transport trains and raid them of all the Dust on board. My guess would be that some of those trains were transporting some Atlesian Paladins, and took them," Ozpin stated.

"But what would the White Fang need Atlesian Paladins for?" Robin asked. "I would not know, but you all will be stationed here in my school. You may do as you wish, but I only beg you to not draw attention away from my students," Ozpin said as he began to lead them to their temporary dorm('s). "Well, look Professor that's nice and all, but for the sake of your students, I think that we should stay on the Sunny," Sanji stated as he smoked his cigarette. "are you sure? I don't really see the big problem with it," Ozpin said. Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro all began waving their hands in front of their throats, "Trust us, you wouldn't want that, they all said in unison. "Very well then, I shall see you all out then," Ozpin stated.

The pirates followed the Headmaster as the students passed by them, everyone staring at the questionable group of people. "Why are they all staring at us?" Luffy asked. Nami sighed and said, "once again Luffy, it probably has something to do with the fact that there is a walking skeleton, a cyborg, and a short cute reindeer walking on two legs." Ozpin turned to Luffy and said, "Or that you all seem," Ozpin paused for a moment, "out of place," Ozpin finished. "But are you really sure you wouldn't like to set up camp here?" Ozpin asked once more. Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro all began waving their hands in front of their throats again, "Trust us, we'd be doing you a favor by not doing that," They all said.

Ozpin laughed and said, "I suppose I should, after all, I do know very little about your behaviors." Ozpin stopped in front of the entrance and the pirates began to leave. "Are you sure there isn't anything else we can do to help Pin-guy?' Luffy asked. Ozpin laughed again and said, "no, no, I will let you know if anything comes up, until then, just relax," the pirates waved to the Headmaster and began to return to the Sunny.

The pirates were headed back to the ship, currently in downtown Vale. "So, Sanji, Zoro, you haven't told us about what happened to you guys at the warehoused," luffy stated. "Yeah, what **did** happen with you guys?" Nami asked. "Well, it wasn't too exciting, we were just searching the warehouses when one of those robots you were talking about came out at us, those things were weak though, can't believe that those tin cans are this military's newest line of defense," Zoro said. "Yeah, the same thing happened with us, Robin-chwan was in danger, so I, her noble knight in shining armor, bravely slayed the beast and saved her!" Sanji said.

"Well that sure sounds like you guys had fun!" Luffy said. Suddenly, a Bullhead appeared over head and landed in front of the group of pirates. The door opened to reveal team RWBY and a professor with a large backpack. "Evening travelers!" The professor said. "Who are you supposed to be?" Sanji asked. "Ahh, yes, I am one of Beacon Acadmeys teachers; an expert Huntsman, and caffiene addict: Dr. Oobleck!" He answered. "Alright, and why in the hell are you parked in the middle of the street?!" Nami asked. "It's quite simple actually; I was going to take team RWBY on a mission, and the Headmaster thought that I should stop by and get yourselves back to your ship," Oobleck said.

"You mean we can ride on this cool thing?!" Luffy asked stargazed. Oobleck adjusted his glasses, "Precisely," he said. "SUGOI~! thanks oob-guy!" Luffy said. Oobleck got right in front of his face, "It's Dr. Oobleck," He stated Luffy and the rest of the pirates got on board the Bullhead and Oobleck signaled the pilot to take off, the Bullhead rose from the ground and converted it into flight mode and the ship took off to the skies. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp leaned their heads out of the Bullhead and looked to the ground below them.

Luffy felt something tugging him and turned around to see it was Ruby and her teammates. "Oh, hey guys, didn't think we'd be seeing each other again so soon!" Luffy said. "Same here Luffy! Hey, can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked. "Sure, what's up?" He replied. "Last night, when we were fighting the Paladin, how were your fists able to do so much damage?" Yang asked. "Oh, that? I was using Haki," Luffy answered. "Ha-ki?" Team RWBY asked. "Yeah, it's a way to make yourself even more powerful," He stated. "Don't you all know what Haki is?" Luffy asked. Team RWBY tilted their heads and began scratching them. Zoro came up next to Luffy, "Remember Luffy; they don't know about anything from where we came from, so they don't understand what we know," He stated. Luffy realized he was right and smacked his fist on his palm.

"Well, Haki is something from where we live and everything has it. Let's see, there are three basic kinds of Haki: Busoushoku Haki, Kenboushoku Haki, and Hashoushoku Haki," Luffy stated. Soon enough, the Bullhead had reached the Sunny at the docks and began to make it's descent. "Well, this is your stop," Oobleck said as the pirates began to exit the Bullhead. As soon as everyone was off the ship, the pirates thanked Dr. Oobleck for the ride and were about to leave. "Would any of you care to tag along? It could be fun!" Oobleck asked. "We **are** going to visit a historical landmark after all!" As soon as everyone heard it, they knew that it caught the attention of a certain Archaeologist.

Robin paused and turned to Dr. Oobleck and turned to Luffy. "Captain, would it be alright with you if I joined them?" Robin asked. "Sure Robin! It's fine!" Luffy answered. "Chopper, would you care to come along with me?" Robin asked. "Sure! I don't have anything to work on anyways, and I was curious on wether or not I could understand the Grimm and communicate with them," Chopper answered. The two pirates walked back to the Bullhead and entered it. "We would like to accompany you on your mission," Robin stated. oobleck replied with a nod and the Bullhead took off again. "Next stop: Mountain Glenn!" Oobleck stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Mountain Glenn

"So you know how to communicate with animals Chopper?" Ruby asked. "Yes, all animals are able to understand each other, and every animal I have talked to seem to fully understand what humans say as well," Chopper replied. "Well, be that as it may, the creatures of Grimm have been classified as monsters, not animals doctor, and sadly I do not think that the Grimm have any intentions of speaking," Oobleck stated, "The Grimm are unpredictable, and do things based on mere instinct."

"Chopper paused for a moment. "Don't worry Chopper I'm sure that you'll discover something about the Grimm," Ruby said. Chopper looked to Ruby with a slight smile, "Yeah, thanks Ruby," He replied. "So, Dr. Oobleck," Robin said. Oobleck turned to the archaeologist. "What exactly is this 'Mountain Glenn?' What history does it foretell of?" Robin asked. "Ah, yes, for you see, Mountain Glenn is a site of an attempt to increase the kingdom of Vale that went terribly. The expansion was a great success at first, the underground transportation system got everything the city needed to finish the expansion, until eventually the miners blow open a cave entrance containing several subterranean Grimm, eventually the Grimm had reached the surface and there was no way to escape, ever since it has been abandoned," Oobleck stated.

The Bullhead approached the deserted city and descended to the ground. The group of people leapt from the airship and landed on the ground, team RWBY raised their weapons as the Bullhead left. Oobleck took a sip of his coffee and turned his attention to the team that he was to look after. "Ladies, you still may be students but as of this moment your first mission as Huntresses has begun. From this point forward you must do exactly as I say, do you understand?" The four Huntresses looked to their doctor for a moment. "Ruby!" Ruby jumped in shock as Oobleck stared at her. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags at school," Oobleck restated. "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet, so I didn't," Ruby stated.

Oobleck paused, "She's not wrong," He whispered. "Very well Ruby leave your bag here, we will pick it up upon our return," Oobleck stated. Chopper took in a few whiffs of the air, "Does anyone else smell a dog?" He asked. "I think I smell one too," Blake joined. "But I-waahh-Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring with- Oobleck froze as a dog poked out from the bag. A moment of silence emerged as everyone else turned to Ruby and the canine on her back. "Get back in the bag," Ruby whispered as the dog replied with a bark. "That's why I smelled a dog!" Chopper stated aloud.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck recollected. "I-uhh..!" Ruby began to panic. "Genius!" Oobleck yelled with joy as he jolted by Ruby and swiped Zwei from her bag, sending Ruby to the ground with a 'thud'. Oobleck began to rant about how great dogs were in combating the Grimm as he held the canine. There was another but significantly smaller moment of silence among the Huntresses. "I'm a genius," Ruby stated as the rest of her team glared upon her.

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked. "Ah! Yes! straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck replied as he dropped Zwei to the ground. "As you have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm," Oobleck stated. Team RWBY looked to each other once more as another moment of silence dawned. "Uhh, what?" Ruby asked. "Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment," Oobleck stated. "What?!" Yang said as the team turned their attention behind them where, low and behold, a Grimm lie.

Team RWBY, Robin and Chopper prepared themselves to fight. "Stop," Oobleck stated, "There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely to be held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." "So, what now?" Ruby asked. "I'll go and see if I am able to properly communicate with it and find out why it's alone," Chopper stated as he began to approach the dark creature. "Doctor Chopper I don't think that would be the best idea-don't worry Doctor, Chopper is more than capable of defending himself," Robin stated.

Chopper approached closer and closer to the unprecedented creature, soon the Grimm noticed him and began to approach him, snarling. Ruby readied Crescent Rose and was about to kill it but Robin prevented her from doing so. Chopper and the Grimm were now face-to-face as the Grimm stared at him. "Hello~ my names Chopper and me and my friends would like to know-gahh!" The Grimm began to swipe at Chopper left and right with not a trace of hesitation. "Hey! W-wait a second! Why are you attacking?! I just want to talk!" Chopper plead. The Grimm continued to snarl at the reindeer that would soon become his meal and Chopper was able to understand what it was saying and froze. "**Kung fu point!**" Chopper transformed his body and leapt at the Grimm and unleashed a barrage of attacks on the body and finally kicked it in the head and the Grimm lay motionless. Chopper transformed back to normal and began walking back to the group slowly as the Grimm began to dissipate into the air.

"Chopper, what happened? Are you alright?" Blake asked. "Doctor, whats wrong?" Oobleck asked, "Were you able to speak with the Grimm?" Chopper looked to the others. "I could understand the Grimm, but all it was saying was 'darkness, no peace, eradication, and destruction'," Chopper said. More Grimm began to approach and charged at them. "What now?" Ruby asked. The team looked back to the doctor. "Show me what you are capable of," Oobleck stated. The young Huntresses then began to deal with the Grimm until they were none left approaching.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Mountain Glenn Part 2

_At this point, about one-third/one-fourth of the episode has passed, and Robin, as usual, has bone her best to learn all the information she can (in other words, she has overheard everything that Oobleck has said). Weiss, Blake, and Yang have also reminisced among each other about why they each desire to achieve the rank of a Huntress and what will happen once they have become one._

"Robin, what are you doing?" Chopper asked. Robin rested her arms and opened her eyes, removing her bloomed ear from behind Ooblecks back. "Oh, nothing, more importantly though, did that Grimm really say all those things before?" Robin replied. Chopper looked down at himself. "No, all it kept saying was 'disappear'," Chopper said. "Now, why would it say that?" Robin asked. "I have not a clue, but," Chopper paused for a moment. "The only thing that comes to mind is, that their talking about humans," Chopper stated. Robin wrapped her arm around the doctor and pulled him into her. "It's alright Chopper, you found out what they were saying, and that's what you wanted to know right?" Robin said. Chopper replied with a nod. "Good, now you shouldn't think too hard about it, I'm sure that you'll understand what that means when the time comes," Robin stated. Chopper took a breath and leaned into Robin. "Thanks Robin," Chopper said as he and her began to drift into slumber.

_Later that night..._

Chopper and Robin were sleeping peacefully, then Chopper began to catch the scent of someone, but it wasn't team RWBY or doctor Oobleck, and it wasn't Robin either, it was someone else. Chopper sparked awake and started taking several more whiffs of the air and started scanning the area and saw Ruby and Zwei leaving. Chopper turned to Robin and tried to get her to wake up. "Robin! Oi Robin wake up!" He said as he shook his friend, but to no avail. Chopper looked back out to where Ruby and Zwei left, and got himself out of Robin's grip and took off after them. Chopper looked outside and saw Ruby and Zwei, who had ran off to use the bathroom.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere!" Ruby stated. Zwei replied with a bark, Chopper grew a smile. "What was that?" Chopper jumped and moved back, Ruby and Zwei hid behind some rubble as two White Fang members came into view. "What was that?" One member said. "I thought I heard a Beowolf or, something," said the other. "Lets just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." Chopper poked his head out and saw that the members began to leave and sighed in relief. Chopper then looked to where Ruby and Zwei hid themselves and found they were no longer there. Chopper began to panic and frantically searched the area until he found them, they were following the White Fang members.

Chopper began to freak out and began to debate whether he should return to the others and let them know, or if he should follow them and find out what she and Zwei were doing and where they were going. Once Ruby and Zwei were out of his sight, he punched himself in the head and decided to follow them. Chopper found them peeking around a corner and watched them. "Did they go in yet? One bark means 'yes'," Ruby said as she held the dog around the corner. The sound of a door closing echoed and Zwei barked. "Oh! This is it, this is it!" Ruby said with excitement as she pulled up her phone and tried to contact the others, but the signal was not strong enough. Ruby sighed as she and Zwei began to return to the others. Chopper rested behind the building and sighed in relief that they were fine.

Nearly a second later, Chopper heard the sound of concrete cracking and jolted upright and poked his head back out and saw that the ground was caving in below Ruby and Zwei and he immediately rushed towards them as they both fell into the hole, but Zwei was thrown out of it and landed on the ground. Chopper began to panic as he saw that Ruby was gone Chopper began sprinting in circles. "Oh my god oh no, oh no, oh no! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" Chopper repeated. Chopper then grabbed Zwei and Crescent Rose and bolted straight back to the others. Once he returned he saw that Yang was up and noticed Ruby's abscence. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Chopper shouted. Everyone woke up with a sting in their ears. "Rub, Ruby's in trouble!" Chopper stated. "What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Ruby, fell down, a hole," Chopper said between pants. "Take us to it," Yang stated. "Right, this way!" Chopper stated as he lead the others to the hole where Ruby fell.


End file.
